Twisted Fate
by kimi-hime-chan
Summary: What if Hotaru never gave the postcard to Mikan? Under reconstruction after i read how poorly it was made. hehehe. Full Sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

(Revised) Hello! I hope you guys will like this fanfiction! Anyways... here's the full version of the summary!

What if Hotaru never gave the postcard to Mikan? What if Mikan was not told where Alice Academy/Gakuen alice was? What if while she was still at the village, Reo had a mission there, had no where to go, and Mikan and her grandfather welcomed him in?

What if Reo started to become a father figure to Mikan? What if, one day Reo left to resume his duties as one of the AAO? What if, Mikan's grandfather died of heart attack and left Mikan without parents nor relatives? What if Reo got worried and came back, only to find out Mikan is being sent to an orphanage? What if, since he became a father figure to her, he adopted her? What if because she did not know how to defend herself, so he personally trained her? What if Mikan became a super genius? What if Natsume goes on a mission, finds her, and become instant enemies? What if all Reo wants is to replace the cruel grade school principal, then leave the academy be? Will the friends be reunited?

* * *

"Argh!" cried Mikan. "Cheer up! Maybe Hotaru-chan was too busy to write a note!" One of Mikan's friends said reassuringly. "Maybe that's it!" Mikan said. "Anyway, do you want to go play or something?" Asked another friend of Mikan's. "No thank you! I'll just go home to Jii-chan and Otou-san!" said the cheerful brunette.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Hello! My name is Sakura Mikan! I'm 10 years old, with light chestnut hair that has small curls at the ends. I have hazel eyes. Well that was it. Oh! I should also introduce my best friend! Her name is Hotaru Imai! She has short jet black hair that looks all grown up and cute! It really suits her! She has beautiful and shiny amethyst eyes that are gem-like! 

Anyways, around 3 months ago, she was taken away by a school for er... smart people. Well... things went downhill from there. My grandfather grew even more sickly and weak... I really wish I could help.

And then, came Otou-san! His real name was Mouri, Reo. He is a really nice man! Around his twenties. He has beautiful crimson hair with mesmerizing Violet eyes. I still remember how I met him...

_*flashback*_

_I was walking around the small town when suddenly, a handsome man patted me at the back._

_"Excuse me, little girl, do you know where there might be a small hotel or maybe an inn? I don't really have a place to stay." The man said in a really kind voice._

_I thought for a moment... then shook my head. "Gomenasai, but no. There are many visitors nowadays, so... all the inns are full." I answered sadly.  
_

_"Well, that's unfortunate. I really don't have a place to stay..." He said looking away, disappointed.  
_

_"Umm if you want, my house has extra room in it.. You can stay at my house... if you want." I said. I don't want him to sleep alone in Kami-knows where!  
_

_"Really? Is it really okay to go?" He asked. Then his face hardened. "What would your parents think? Do you think they would approve their sweet innocent little daughter to come home with a stranger? You might get into trouble..." he replied with worry. "No they wont... my parents both died in a car accident when i was 5 years old" I murmured. He looked shocked "Then who takes care of you?" He asked "My Jii-chan!" I said happily.  
_

_He relaxed with my response. Then as if some reality just hit him. "Wait, who else?" he asked. "There is no one else, I am his only living relative and he is mine... if that makes sense."  
_

_"At such a young age?" He asked suddenly saddened by something. He patted the top of my head. "So if that's the case, then should you really invite me to your house?" he asked again. Why doesn't he want to stay in my house? I really don't mind! I replied "I don't want to see anyone sleeping on the streets! If my mommy and daddy were here they would want me to do that! And also, if I was Jii-chan, I mean if Jii-chan was me, then he would have done the same!" _

_"Alright.. if you insist..." he said gathering his stuff. I happily skipped alongside him and held his hand. He seemed surprised that I was cheerful. But who wouldnt be? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and everyone else here is happy too!_

_When Jii-chan met him, Jii-chan was happy to have more company. Soon, he became like a father to me. He stayed for 1 month until I finally asked him.._

_"Reo-nii, is.. is it okay if I call you Otou-san?" he seemed happy that I asked this question. "Of course Mikan! Of course you can!" he said as he scooped me into his arms. We were both really happy that I could call him that... everything seems at it should be!  
_

_end of flash back_

**END OF POV**

"Tadaima! (im home)" cried Mikan as she came inside the house. "Welcome home!" cried her grandfather. "How's my little princess?" asked Reo "I'm fine Otou-san!" said Mikan as Reo hugged her.

"Mikan, I know its been only 2 and a half months since we knew each other, but I already think of you as my own daughter. Sadly, I really have to go back to Tokyo to resume my job" Reo sighed. "So you have to leave right?" asked Mikan, already tearing up. "Yes, i have to" Reo said in a sad tone. "You'll come visit... right?" Mikan asked, cheering up again "Yes I will!" Reo promised. "Okay! Come back soon!" Mikan said pulling Reo into a large bear hug again.

"Bye! I'll come back soon!" Reo shouted as he went into the distance "Bye! Have a safe trip!" Mikan shouted after him.

"We'll miss him! Right Jii-chan?" Mikan asked cheerfully as she skipped inside. But no answer.

"Jii-chan? Jii-chan!" Mikan screamed, scared. _Why wont Jii-chan reply? _After searching the house or a while, she found her grandfather on the floor, unconscious. She panicked and checked his heartbeat... barely there! Mikan started to cry and immediately ran to the phone. "HE-hello? i-is this the hospital? My grandfather fell on the floor, and he.. and his heartbeat! Its.. its slowing.." she sobbed intro the phone. "Calm down miss!" said the nurse. "Where are you? We will be there as soon as possible! Where is your house?" the nurse questioned. "I-its-s near the playground!" Mikan cried. "Okay, hang tight! We will be there as soon as we can!" Then the phone went dead.

When the paramedics arrived, it was too late. Mikan's Jii-chan already died. 2:34 pm. Mikan cried hard and relentlessly. Until one of the doctors asked her a question. "Im sorry miss. He's dead. We have to take you to another relative to take care of you. Where do they live?" the doctor asked kindly. "I don't-t h-have any othe-err relative. I wa-was his only relative and he was mine." Mikan said between sobs.

"Oh.. i'm really sorry for your loss..." the man said as he went to the other paramedics. Explaining that she had no where else to go. After the explaining, one of the doctors went to Mikan. "I'm really sorry for your loss, but we have to send you to an orphanage." He said with complete sincerity and sorrow all over his tone.

"No need for that doctor... i'll adopt her here and now." said Reo. "Otou-san!" Mikan yelped out as she burrowed her face in his shirt and cried. "Otou-san? I thought her only relative was her grandfather?" asked a medic. "I was one of the friends of her grandfather. I had no place to stay so I stayed at their house for a while. And because of that, and the fact that she did not have a father, she started to call me Otou-san" Reo said sadly. Her Grandfather was indeed a great man.

"Alright! Sakura, Mikan is officially in your care!" one of the men said after 5 hours of Paper signing. "Whew! Who knew that just to adopt someone, you have to get a lot of papers signed." Reo exclaimed, exhausted. "Yeah! Who knew?" Mikan said in a happy tone.

It was already night time and Mikan was still up looking at the stars with her official new dad. "I'll go to bed now!" cried Reo. "Be sure to wake up early Mikan, because we have a train to catch tomorrow!" Reo yelled out at a distance. As Mikan stared at the she noticed something.

"Look! There's a new star!" She said quietly to no one in particular. "Jii-chan... Kaa-san... Otou-san... your watching over me right? You'll take care of us right?" Whispered Mikan to herself as she slowly walked to her bedroom. Just as she left, the new star shined brighter. As it to say "Yes, Mikan I will always be watching... I will always be watching..."

* * *

The end! That was a lot of hard work to revise! hehehehehehe


	2. everyone, meet the press!

Okay... i was finally able to find time to revise it... sorta... .

* * *

"After the the tragic death or her dear grandfather, a young orphan named Sakura Mikan, aged 10, was adopted by the famous singer Mori, Reo." Reported a female reporter. Mikan and her new father moved into Tokyo to start a new life. News that Reo adopted Mikan spread like wildfire. "Hey Mikan!" the reporter said in a fake sugary tone. "Are you glad that you're now adopted by one of the most famous singers, Mori,

Reo?" asked the reporter.

Then the information sank in.

"Otou-san! You're a famous singer?" Mikan asked in an obviously surprised tone. All the reporters froze. The girl didn't even know what her adoptive father's job was? "Something like that..." replied Reo. "Waa! Sugoi! Otuo-san's a star!" Mikan said clapping her hands. "Hahaha maybe i should take you to the studio, the place kind of needs your energy" commented Reo as he picked her up and swung her around. Then one of the journalists asked Mikan out of the blue.

"Excuse me, Mikan." the woman said in a disgusted tone. " i was wondering,why are you so happy when your grandfather _just died_?" after saying that, she instantly regretted it. not because of Reo glaring at her for bringing up the touchy subject but because of Mikan's changed expression. Mikan's expression was a mixture of sadness, hatred for herself, loneliness, pain, darkness... in short, she had the expression that if anyone looked at it, they would feel the urge to get on their knees and beg her to smile and be happy.

And for the reporter-woman, it felt like kicking a pregnant dog while its seriously injured, like drowning a stray kitten, like torturing a poor colt (a baby horse) she felt like she could just die of guilt.

When all of the reporters saw the expression on the cute little girl's face, some gave into the urge and pleaded her to smile and "Forget what the demon-woman just said" (Mikan obviously wasn't listening). Some had too much pride, so they just settled on glaring at the reporter-woman. The rest, well... lets just say they love kids and are now forming a mob. (yeah! with pitch-forks and torches and everything!)

"I guess, its because..." Mikan whispered, everyone shut up and listened. "its because.." she said louder while covering her eyes with her bangs. "When my biological otou-san and okaa-san died in a car cash when i was 5..." she said, tears in her eyes, (note; some reporters are tearing up too!) "jii-chan said that they became stars and would watch me from above..." she continued. "and... jii-chan will also watch me from above with okaa-san and otou-san..." then she faced everyone there. "and also, jii-chan wouldn't like it if i cried..." she said, with a huge, sad, sincere smile.

the whole press erupted with applause. then another reporter said, "eto... i... um.. how do i put it... when im sad, i sing my heart out. so... maybe, if you sing something, maybe, you might feel better.." the guy said, nervous.

"okay, i'll try..." Mikan said in a very kind, sincere tone. (again making the female reporter guilty)

_sakura kinamuka, itsuimoi,_

_sakura kinamuka mo kene, umi umeu._

_sakura kinamuka, itsuimoi,_

_hagimanus tene kene umi umeu.(2x)_

Mikan smiled after she finished the song. Yes, it did help her, it calmed her. Another round of applause was heard. (obviously, they never heard an anelic voice like hers!) "maybe, i should compose a song for you and add into my new album!" Reo said as he carried his little girl to her new home.

"That was Mikan Sakura! Her emotional strength is inspirational her pain is surprisingly,a lot more than many had gone through at a young age. her parents both died in a car crash when she was five, she had only one last relative alive. who just died yesterday. but still, even if she went through a lot, Mikan even though it was a sad one, was still able to smile! and hopefully soon, this little girl could once again mile cheerfully and happily!

"this girl, who i nickname here and now, 'Japan's Angel' along with her angelic voice and new-found father, Mori Reo... i wish you the best of luck! Sakura Mikan the new and inspirational, 'Japan's Angel'!" finished the reporter in a very sincere way

And the reporter-woman who made Mikan sad? Well, lets just say there was a very angry mob who 'accidentally' broke a woman's lower left rib, gave a fractured knee, twisted ankle, and a serious case of amnesia... Oh well! whoever made mikan sad would want to forget what they did!

* * *

Eto... i really need to take writing classes.


	3. hello

Yo everyone! i had another fanfiction, but i settled that i would update this one more! anywayz, my exams are going to be hard but i will struggle with it.. please continue reading!!!

* * *

"Mikan-chan, are you really okay?" asked Reo. "yeah, im fine..." replied Mikan. It was a long day if interviews and questions. and our Mikan just wanted to go to sleep, especially after her dear grandfather's death.

"Nee... otou-san, can i go buy some ice cream?" Mikan asked. "okay, but you have to change, the whole country is looking for you." Reo said in an amused tone. "okie!" was Mikan's simple answer.

-after changing-

"otou-san, how do i look?" mikan asked.

Mikan was wearing a cute pink turtle-neck with cute gold buttons that starts at the lower left side of the neck, and ends at the middle right side of the waist. it also has white frills the shirt is long sleeved but the sleeves have no frills on it. the shirt itslf reaches the pockes of her miniskirt. she was also wearing a pale blue miniskirt that reached 4 inches above knee level, adn lastly she also had black tights under the miniskirt that reached her knees. (i dont know how to describe clothes!!!)

"that looks good! now be careful! there are many bad people out there and i dont want my new daughter to be kidnaped" Reo said while Mikan ran to him. "dont worry otou-san! i'll be careful!" said mikan as reo patted her head. "then, bye!" she souted as she an through the door. As mikan went through the streets, many people already recognized her as 'Japan's Angel'. of course, they thought she was cute. who wouldn't?

when she finally reached the ice cream shop, she ordered her favorite ice cream. Strawberry ice cream with marshmellows on top. when she was about to pay for it, the vendor wanted to refus. but mikan said,

"but, its your job to sell ice cream right? so, i have to pay, right? because it would be wrong if i take it for free!" Mikan said cheerfully. many others saw this scene and learned that Mikan is not only emotionally strong, but also kind and thoughtful. and most of all CUTE!!! they all though; 'she really does fit the title of Japan's Angel!'

Mikan was happily eating her ice cream, oblivious to the guy stalking her. that man was a kidnapper and he knows Mikan's status so he thinks he could get big bucks out of kidnapping mikan.

As Mikan went into the shortcut home, (a dark ally 0.0) the man grabbed her. "what are you doing?!?!? let me go! let me g--" Mikan was not able to finish that sentence. the man muffled her screams by holding her mouth. but the girl bit his hand and gave one last scream. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "shut up you little punk! good thing you're daddy's rich! im gonna become a millionare once im through!" he man cackled menacingly.

good thing someone heard her screams.

"hold it right there!" said a young boy, not very far from Mikan's age."oh good! i guess im lucky today! i get to kidnap two kids at once!" the kidnapper said. "not so fast!" the little boy said as a bunch of sparrows came flying towards the man.

"what the hell?!" the man said as he dropped Mikan and ran away from the flock of dangerous birds. "are you okay?" the little boy asked. Mikan got a good look at the boy. he had silky blonde hair and cute sapphire eyes. he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt hat had a white collar and a little red ribbon in the middle. he was also wearing red checkerd pants that had black outlines (in short, the Gakuen Alice Grade school uniform)

"yeah, im fine.." Mikan said totally immune to Ruka's charm (aw... better luck next time Ruka!) "anywayz, thank you! whats you name?" Mikan said flashing one of her best smiles. "um... Ruka, Ruka N-n-ogi" Ruka stammered (yay! just met and he ALREADY hasa crush on her) "hi Ruka-kun. my name's Mikan Sakura! you can call me Mikan!" Mikan said totally not noticing the now pink Ruka.

"anyway, Ruka-kun. i want to thank you for helping me! why not come to my house for some drinks?" Mikan asked ever-so-innocently. "okay..." Ruka just elevated from pink to fuchsia.

* * *

well! thats the third chapter! sorry if its too fast! i just want to add something exciting! i wuz thinking that maybe Natsume should save her, but, i want her to hate him first! not be thankful! and if you're wondering why ruka is outside the academy, he was sent on a very long mission and since his sempai's told him to go and have fun, and that he was a problem, He saved mikan and the rest will be revealed at the next chapter which i will only make after 4 more reveiws! thank you!


	4. ruka gets shocked!

Yay! Hello everyone! its me again! i decided to update both, but, im going to update this more than my previous one! so enjoy! P.S. when i say 'halt production' i say that i would temporarily stop writing for a while... please dont get me wrong!

* * *

"no need to be shy Ruka-kun. its alright you can come in!" Mikan said in a cheerful tone. "tsudeshimas..." Ruka whispered lightly. "anyway, what do you want to eat? we have chocolate! or maybe some muffins?" Mikan asked, totaly naive to Ruka's shyness.

"maybe some hot chocolate? it you have some..." Ruka replied softly. "hot choco it is! ill go to kitchen and go see if there is any!" Mikan said as she rushed to the kitchen. when she got there, she saw a note from Reo.

*_dear mikan, _

_ something came up and i have to go to the studio. _

_i hope you came back safe._

_anyway, the hot choco is in the pot, the marshmellows are in the bowl, _

_and the crackers are in the fridge. take care..._

_love, your new father*_

"hehehe...thanks otou-san, you always know just what i want." Mikan said in a hushed tone.

while mikan went to get two mugs for the hot choco, Ruka turnd on the TV

"_Japan's angel! along with her newfound father Mouri, Reo......" _after hearing Reo's name Ruka listened harder. _ "i wish you the best of luck!..." _just when he was supposed to hear Mikan's name, Mikan shouted " hey Ruka, do you want marshmallows in your Hot chocolate?" "three marshmallow pieces please..." Ruka replied. _"the new and inspirational 'Japan's Angel'!!!" _the reporter finished. then the report was over.

although Ruka did not hear the name, he thought, _'Japan's Angel'? New father REO? and above all people REO??? new and inspirational? this is new imformation. i have to report this..." _then Mikan came into the room with the hot chocolate, marshmallows and cold crackers. _'maybe later.....' _Ruka concluded in his head as Mikan gave him his cup of hot chocolate.

"Mikan-san....." Ruka started but Mikan interuppted him. "please, call me Mikan!" she said in a cheery way. "Mikan, i was kinda wondering...." Ruka said _'its now or never, maybe i could get some imformation from her" _"well... do you know who 'Japan's Angel' is?" Ruka finally asked.

_'oh no! what if he's one of those fan's of otou-san! maybe he'll treat me like a star! i dont want that...' _"sorry, i didnt watch the news..." Mikan replied. _'there! well.. thats the truth' _"okay, but if you do could you tell me?" Ruka asked, desperate. "alright!!!" Mikan said happily **(A/N Mikan-chan...is an idiot!!!)**

"where do you go to school?" Mikan asked Ruka. "oh, i go to Alice Academy." Ruka replied, not wanting to give away too much imformation to an innocent girl. "WOW!!! you go there?" Mikan asked surprized. "..huh? you heard of that school?" Ruka asked/stuttered "wow... yes i heard of that school... my best friend schools there... i havent seen her for 6 months." Mikan said sadly. _'yet ANOTHER family separated by the school!!' _Ruka thought angrily.

"hey! is it true that its actually a horrible prison place that forces its students to work continously against their will???" Mikan asked, picturing in her head a school that resembles a prison cell. "not... really...." _'although she got horrible, prison, and against hei will right! come to think of it... she is right.. in a way...' _Ruka thought.

"eh... so the rumos were not true..." Mikan sighed. she really wanted to see hotaru again. Seeing Mikan make that cute pouting face, he instantly blushed and turned his head. upon turning his head, he saw a photo album over in the corner. "Hey, Mikan, can i look at your album?" Ruka asked. "sure! I'll go get it!" Mikan said with a cheery smile.

_'OH MY GOD!!!!!' _Ruka said. when he flipped the first page, he saw a picture of Mikan hugging... HOTARU IMAI??? _'MAYBE THIS IS SOME MISTAKE! OR SOME STRIKING RESEMBLANCE FROM EVIL IMAI TO A SWEET INNOCENT GIRL!!! PLEASE LET THAT BE IT!!!' _ruka screamed in his head. "ah! this is my best friend...." _'please,please, PLEASE!!!' _"hotaru Imai..." Mikan said finally. _'NOOO!!!!!!!!!'_Ruka shouted in his head.

* * *

well! thats it! i needie more reveiws-ie!!! yay!!! i hope you like it! i'll make more once i get reviews... ja!!!


	5. Ruka learns of Hotaru!

Hello everyone! sorry for not updating lately... i had many things to do! anywayz enjoy!

* * *

"I-imai-san is you're friend?" Ruka asked nervously. "yes, why? Wait! you go to Alice Academy right? How is she?" Mikan asked intently. "she... is kind and thoughtful... and... nice?" Ruka said nervously '_maybe Imai changed when she transfered'_ "what???? did she get her check-up? is she sick? did she have amnesia? did she eat too much crab brains?????" Mikan asked running to the phone calling 911.

"no! actually, Mikan, im sorry to say this but Imai is a cruel blackmailer that loves seafood and when you cross her path, she shoots her baka-gun at you!" Ruka said in one breath.

"thats good..." mikan said putting down the phone. "huh? she was always cruel?" Ruka asked curious. "um... kinda but she was always there for me, supporting me, being around me, cheering me up, helping me... she acts cruel but inside she is sweet." Mikan said smiling. this opened a new light for Ruka.

"we used to sing together, and we used to laugh together... she promised to write everyday... but i never got more than one letter. Did she forget me? is she too busy to write? Am i a bother...?" Mikan said as she started to cry.

"Mikan... i'm not sure if you know this, but... we're not allowed to write letters to our loved ones. we cant talk,nor see them..." Ruka said sadly. "really? so that means she did not write to me because of the rules... oh! now i understand!" Mikan said as her smile returned back. "when are you going to start vacation? i mean... when are you ever going to return home to see you're parents?" Mikan asked.

"you cant.. ever..." Ruka answered.

"what? why...?" Mikan asked.

"once you're in the school, you cant ever go out until you graduate. not until you're eighteen" Ruka added sadly.

"no way..." Mikan said.

"yes way... im only here because i had a mission to do. all the other Alices cant get out."

"All those families.... all those kids... that does not sound like a good school at ALL" Mikan stated sadly. "i agree with you." Ruka agreed.

"Ruka-kun... dont move! you're lash fell, let me get it..." Mikan said as she leaned forward. Ruka blushed cherry red but thankfully, our favorite brunette is dense.. too much for her own good. when they were really close, a familiar sound came from the window.

"YO! Ruka, we'd better get going before....." Tsubasa was cut short when (it looks like that from his angle. hehehe im an evil author!) he saw Mikan "kissing" Ruka.

"ahem.." Tsubasa said as he cleared his throat. hearing this, the now elevated tomato-red Ruka stood up quickly.

"who's she? a long-distance relationship secret girlfriend?" Tsubasa teased. "N-nope!" Ruka stammered. "anyway, no time for flirting, we have to get back to the academy." Tsubasa said.

"okay..." Ruka answered, "wait Ruka-kun!" Mikan said. she took something from her bag, from a book, and took off her right pigtail ribbon. "here! take this!" she said as she handed him a blue earring, a picture and her ribbon. "the earring is a communicator, Hotaru-chan gave me two peices, you can have this one, that way, we could talk whenever we want to!" she stated as she pointed to the orange earring on her left ear. "can you give this picture and this ribbon to Hotaru-chan? i want her to remember me..."

"dont worry Mikan, i'll send the message!" Ruka said happily.

"thank you!!" Mikan said as she hugged him on the neck. yup, once again tomato red. "bye!" Mikan said as soon as she let go of Ruka. "B-bye.. M-mika-an" Ruka stammered.

then Tsubasa and Ruka vanished. "P-please d-dont tell anyone about this, okay?" Ruka said once they got inside the gates. "i dont need to, you left you're communicator on when you talked to her. Everyone knows you have a crush on M-I-K-A-N" Tsubasa teased. "oh no..." Ruka cried..."i need to talk to someone, i gotta go see you!"Ruka said as he ran towards the dorms

* * *

Who is Ruka looking for? on the next update, you will find out, until then, see you next time!


	6. Poor Ruka!

WHEW!!!! Sorry everyone for the late update! I really wanted to update sooner too….

* * *

Ruka ran to the dorms as fast as his legs could carry him. He really wanted to fulfill the promise he made Mikan.

'_She is so cute… I wonder why she is friends with Imai anyway… maybe I should ask…' _Then in his mind, he saw Hotaru telling him, "This is none of your business Nogi" then hitting him with the upgraded Baka gun.

'_Maybe I shouldn't ask…' _he concluded finally. But when he shook his head with this thought, he bumped into our favorite crimson-eyed boy.

"Oi, Ruka, get off me!" Natsume shouted after Ruka accidentally tackled him. Ruka mumbled a "Sorry..." as He helped Natsume up. "Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" But Ruka didn't hear that because he was already running towards Hotaru's Laboratory.

Sadly, because he was in such a hurry, he dropped his blue communicator earring. Natsume picked it up and looked closely.

'_Is this the earring that Ruka's Girlfriend gave him? It looks like one of Imai's weird inventions. Is Ruka's girl going to cheat on him while he's gone? Better have a good conversation with this girl.' _Natsume thought as he activated the earring.

'Ruka-kun? Hi! How are you?' Mikan asked over the phone. It was weird that he called so early when they just saw each other just awhile ago.

'_this isn't 'Ruka-kun' This is Natsume Hyuuga. His best friend' _The strange boy answered. Ah! That makes more sense! But why is Ruka-kun's best friend calling me?

'Oh! Hi! Hyuuga-kun. Is everything alright there?' she asked ever-so innocently.

'_Do you like Ruka?'_ Natsume asked, trying not to melt at the sound of Mikan-chan's cute Angel-like sound.

'Of course! He's a really good friend! He saved me from a kidnapper you know!' Mikan-chan replied.

'…' Natsume pondered her answer then hung up.

'Hello? Hyuuga-san? Hello?'  Mikan wondered what she said wrong. _'I don't think I said anything wrong… Hyuuga-san's really rude! She didn't even say 'Goodbye' or 'I have to go, talk to you soon!' he is really rude!'_

_Back with Ruka_

Ruka ran and finally reached Hotaru's lab. He knocked on a few times before he let himself in. "Imai-san… I have to talk to—"but he was not able to finish his sentence. A very strong Baka-bullet hit him really hard on the forehead.

"You gotta lot of nerve to show up here uninvited." Hotaru said with a very menacing glare_. 'why haven't I noticed that Imai was very beautiful, and smart and… what the hell am I thinking???!! THIS IS HOTARU IMAI!!! DEVIL EXTRORDINARE!!!'_

Another Baka-bullet broke his train of thought. "You have 5 seconds to tell me why you're here before I hit you another time!!!"

"Ow… Imai-san that really hurt…" Ruka complained while rubbing his sore spot.

"5"

"Eh???"

"4"

"Wait!!"

"3"

"It's about Mikan Sakura!!!!"

"tw—" Hotaru froze. How could pretty-boy Ruka Nogi possibly know of her best friend? She calculated all the possibilities she could think of. But most case scenarios didn't end well.

"Whew… now I can tell you…" But once again he was cut of another shot of the Baka-gun. After he hit he wall, Hotaru held him up by his collar and asked; this time with concern rather than annoyance.

"Tell me EVERYTHING." Hotaru said in a very menacing tone. Ruka got frightened, but saw in her eyes that she was worried, very worried. _'that's an expression Imai doesn't used everyday.' _

"Can you put me down first?" Ruka asked. Hotaru mumbled something about pretty-boys being sensitive, but let him down.

"Alright, the guys in the mission said they didn't need me, so I went walking, feeling free, but when I looked around, I heard someone scream 'SOMEBODY HELP ME' at the top of her lungs.

"I looked around, that's when I saw Mikan getting kidnapped…." Then he was once again hit by the baka-gun. Along with another question,

"Is she alright?" Hotaru demanded. "Yeah, I saved her from the guy, and then she invited me to her house."

But that didn't make sense to Hotaru, didn't Mikan live all the way in that old village near the playground? But since Ruka just met her, he wouldn't know that.

Hotaru mumbled a small "Thanks….."

"Your welcome, Oh, and she told me to give you this…" Ruka said as he gave Hotaru the ribbon and the picture. Ruka looked in Hotaru's eyes, she was relieved, happy and joyous. She almost smiled even. But a few words ruined Ruka's admiration.

"Thanks.... oh and if anyone finds out what happened here, even if you saved my best friend, I will _kill_ you." Hotaru said in a very monotone voice. Ruka sweat dropped. "Don't worry about that…"

But then Natsume interrupted in a very bad time. "Oi, Ruka, your girl Mikan seems nice…" he said as he tossed the blue communicator earring to Ruka.

"Your girl Mikan….?" Hotaru asked in a very scary, emotionless tone. "No! She's not my girlfriend!" Ruka frantically said.

"THERE'S NO USE DENYING IT NOGI! YOU HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BEST FRIND AND DIDN'T TELL ME??????????" Hotaru exploded. Poor Ruka ran for his life.

**3.4 minutes and some frantic explaining later…**

Poor Ruka was in the hospital with a broken wrist, jaw, knee, dislocated shoulder, and a whole lot of bruises, and Hotaru sending in 'Sorry fruits'

* * *

How was it????


	7. Mikan's alices

Very Sorry for the Very late update! I've been very busy! I got into the costume department of my school play, but I also have Math competitions to worry about! GAHH!!! Oh well, wish me luck with my studies and on with the story!

* * *

After Ruka left, Mikan was left alone. Suddenly feeling hungry, she walked cheerily to the kitchen. _Maybe this is what people do after a person attempts to kidnap them. Hmmm...._ Mikan was not able to finish that thought when she heard her new father and a man she didn't know yelling and arguing. not knowing what to do, she hid behind the door and pressed her ear closer to hear better.

"WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT!? Why in the world did you adopt that orphan?!" The man Mikan didnt know shout softly in disgust. "She's nothing but trouble! You know what? _They_ will just use this to their advantage and take her away! Torture her for information she doesnt know and at best, kill her swiftly."

"But I can take care of her myself. Can you see?! She's my precious daughter! I wont let anything happen to her. She's too important to me! And, if i didnt take her in, who else does she have?! Nobody! The'd send her to an orphange, where she might be adopted into an abusive family. I cant let them do that!" Her new daddy rebuttled.

"Then dont you want her to be safe?"

"Of course----"

"Then prove it! You know that you cant be there always! You and I both know that she'd be safe somewhere else."

"......."

"Good. We'll take her tomorrow----"

"You cant do that!" Mikan yelled as she barged in, with her face flushed from anger.

"Mikan---"

"I don-wanna hear it!" She faced the nameless man. "You cant take me away! I wont let you! I wanna stay here with my daddy, and I. Dont. Want. To. Leave!!!!!" she yelled as she sat down on the floor and pouted stubbornly.

Reo sighed. He wanted her to stay too. But he couldn't let her. Shizuki was right. He couldn't take her with him everywhere. He couldn't keep her. Ignoring his feelings, he did what he thought he'd never had to do.

He used his alice on his daughter.

"Mikan.... go to your room, pack your stuff, then go asleep. Okay?" expecting her to leave him with his unwanted visitor Shizuki, he turned his back to her, only to hear a very stubborn,

"No."

He blinked twice, and used his alice again. "Mikan, please go to your room."

"You cant make me." she crossed her legs and managed to look even more stubborn than before. Reo's stunned expression was only duplicated by Shizuki's. Shizuki was the first one to recover. He walked over to the little girl, and offered her his hand to stand up. She eyed it cautiously before she turned her head away from it. Shizuki smiled evilly before he touched her forehead. Expecting her to fall asleep, he was surprized when she looked at him like he was some sort of weirdo.

He took a double take. Shizuki tried again and again, but nstill he couldnt even make her drouzy. Surprized, he took out a transluscent water-stone.

"Here. If you manage to turn this into another color by only touching it, I'll let you stay with your... um... 'Daddy'."

Mikan knew it was impossible, but, if it gave her the chance to stay by her daddy, might as well try. She grabbed the stone and held it as hard as she could. She slowly opened her eyes to she her father gaping at the stone. Slowly, she looked at the stone only to see it multicolored.

One-third of the stone was mandarin orange, another one-third ivory white, and the last a sea of rainbow colors. Wow! Mikan did it! She smiled up at the man.

"Now can I stay with daddy?"

He just nodded. He helped her to her feet as Reo embrased the girl.

"Mikan?"

"Yes otou-sama?"

"Do you know what an alice is?"

"No. what is it?"

"Well.... an alice is a........"

* * *

oh!!! cliffhanger. i'm making a fictionpress account and i'm hoping you guys will support me in my own story! thanks for reading!


End file.
